Repeating the Past
by Emi and Nic
Summary: A Sand Demon comes back from the past to destory the world and Sonic is surpised that the Master Emerald is a Green Echidna? Starring Sonic,Amy,Knuckles,Rouge, Shadow and OCS
1. Where it all begins

I do not own the characters in the story. So please Read and Review and hopefully enjoy.  
  
  
  
Please!  
  
  
  
No!  
  
  
  
Come on Please!  
  
  
  
No Amy!  
  
  
  
PPPPPPPLLLLLLEEAASSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
  
  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
  
  
"Oh come on Sonic, Please come to the Prom with me" begged Amy outside the ice cream store in station square.  
  
  
  
"For the last time NO, way not ask Shadow he's like me except that I'm better looking" said Sonic just as he finished his Chocolate chip ice cream and throwing the con in the bin.  
  
  
  
"Shadow's already got a date and plus he hasn't forgiven me for that little accident last week" Amy said sadly, rubbing her hand and the back of her head.  
  
"Why what happened?" asked the puzzled Sonic with one eye brow up.  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you later, any way are you forgetting something?" with a grin.  
  
  
  
"What's that?" asked Sonic.  
  
  
  
"PLEASE"  
  
  
  
"AMY NO!"  
  
  
  
(I hate it when it goes Dark) Knuckles thought out loud on the cold step of the ruined temple. As usual the Great Guardian is protecting the master Emerald from harm and thieves. Knuckles always sit in the same position on the same second steps down. The only friend he has is the animals of the island and the Master Emerald. He sometimes wonders how he got this job and why he was destined to live alone.  
  
  
  
He started to go to fall asleep  
  
  
  
"HI YA!" yelled Rouge at the top of her lungs from behind.  
  
  
  
"AAAHHH!" He jumped up so high that when he came back down he couldn't land properly and fell down the stairs.  
  
  
  
Rouge looked over the top of the stairs "ARE YOU OK" she yelled.  
  
  
  
Knuckles sat up and rubbed his head and looked up.  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT, SNEAKING BEHIND PEOPLE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?  
  
  
  
"Yep I do, I just like to sneak around. I am a Bat after all." She smirked with a wink at the end"  
  
  
  
"Well go and find a cave then!" he said with anger.  
  
  
  
Rouge looked at him with shock, and then locked away.  
  
  
  
"Hmm fine, if you don't want my company then I'll go" she shouted turning her back on him.  
  
  
  
"Fine by me" Knuckles shouted also turning his back on her.  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!" They both turned and yelled at the same time before Rouge took off.  
  
  
  
When she was out of sight, Knuckles gave out a big sign of guiltiness and went back to his same step to sleep. He curled up into a ball to sleep. He was half way there to the land of nod when some green light shined in his eyes.  
  
  
  
He woke up like a shoot and got in to his fighting pose. He turned around and looked at the Master Emerald.  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!"  
  
  
  
The Master Emerald was spinning faster then it ever spins before. The rays of lights shinned in every direction. Knuckles can hear the birds and animals ran and screamed with fear all around him. He knows this can't be good. The light got brighter and brighter until it engulfed the island in light.  
  
  
  
Tails walked around his new and improved Tornado, wiping the oil off his hands.  
  
  
  
"Right... I think it is ready for a test drive tomorrow" he said with pride. He went to his desk and ticked the things that he has done. His paper started to turn green.  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE!?"  
  
He looked to his window and saw the sky was green and the animals in the jungle yell in fear.  
  
  
  
(It doesn't take a scientist to figure this one out.) He thought as he ran out of the front door and starting to fly.  
  
  
  
The light started to fade away back to the temple. When Knuckles thought it was ok to open his eyes, he did and looked to the centre of the temple. There was still some light still fading when Tails arrived.  
  
  
  
"HEY what happened up here?" Tails shouted while landing next to him.  
  
  
  
Knuckles stood there not even making amore. Tails waved his hand in front of Knuckles to get his attention.  
  
  
  
"Hello, anyone home" Tails joked.  
  
  
  
"L..LOO...LO...Look!" Knuckles managed to say and point. Tails looked to where Knuckles was pointing and stood with shock. There in the middle of the temple was not the Master Emerald, there in it's place, laying on its belly on the floor was a green, naked female Echidna.  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think and how to improve it. R/R ^_^ 


	2. Night time

Before I start I'll like to thank Sadow chan and Bakura's little girl for showing me the problems, oh and Knuxs isn't a pervert, He is staring at her with shock. OK on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Knuckles and Tails stood there with shock, until Tails realizes that she was naked and covered his eyes.  
  
  
  
"OH Jeez Knuckles, get her something to cover her with." Tails begged.  
  
  
  
Knuckles snapped out of the trace and started to run to the forest to find something. With in a minute he found a giant leaf and gently covered it on her shoulders down.  
  
  
  
"You can uncover your eyes now Tails" said Knuckles  
  
  
  
"I wonder who she is?" asked Tails while looking around the place.  
  
  
  
"Where is the Master Emerald?" asked the puzzled Tails.  
  
  
  
"I think she is" Knuckle said while pointing at the sleeping echidna.  
  
  
  
" NO way.. I got to go and tell Sonic" Tails shouted, turning around and started running to the edge of the island.  
  
  
  
"TAILS WAIT!" screamed Knuckles, running after Tails. Tails stopped before he flew of the edge and turned around.  
  
  
  
"WHY?" asked Tails  
  
  
  
"I think we should wait until she wakes up and tells us what the hell is going on"  
  
  
  
"Yah but Sonic should know about this, I mean what if she is dangerous?"  
  
  
  
"He'll know tomorrow, and if she is dangerous, well then we just have to wait and see".  
  
  
  
They both slowly turned around and walked back to the temple.  
  
  
  
"Come on Amy I want to get back home, you got at least twenty different outfits here" Sonic moaned to Amy through the changing room door. They have been shopping all day and Sonic has never felt so tired in his life.  
  
  
  
"Come on Sonic you know I'm sick of my old look. And I'm not leaving until I found one!" said a determined Amy  
  
  
  
"WHAT! Come on Amy there is always tomorrow,Please"  
  
"OK we'll go, but first tell me if this outfit is okay?"  
  
  
  
"Just hurry up in there, I think my socks are strating to sme...?"  
  
  
  
Amy came out in her old shoes, gloves and head band, but she has a red top with long fabric at the back to tie with, with a white collar. And she is wearing small tight jean shorts that show her belly button.  
  
  
  
"So what you think?" Amy joyful said.  
  
  
  
Sonic couldn't stop staring at her. He has never known Amy had a great body shape.  
  
  
  
"Sonic? Hello!"  
  
  
  
"You look sooo Great" Sonic said Shockley.  
  
  
  
"OK from now on I'm wearing this starting tomorrow" she said with a twirl at the end.  
  
  
  
It was 8:00 a clock at night when they got out of the shop and started walking home; they had just exiting an ally when Amy saw Shadow walking down the same path.  
  
  
  
"Sonic wait!" she whispered in shock and pulled Sonic back in the ally.  
  
  
  
Shadow saw something move at the corner of his eye and went to the ally. He stood in front and looked down the very dark ally, when a round bag rolled out of the darkness to his feet.  
  
  
  
"OK WHO'S IN THERE?" Shadow yelled out and got in a fighting pose with his left hand out.  
  
"HEY WHOA STOP SHADOW! DON'T USE CHAOS SPEEAR ON US!" Sonic cried out loud, coming out of the darkness with his hands shacking in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Sonic? What are you doing down a dark ally?" he said puzzled.  
  
"Ask Pinky here" Sonic pointed behind himself to see Amy hiding right behind his back. Amy looked over the should and gave him a guilty smile.  
  
  
  
"OH NO, cause of her I don't have a date for the prom" Shadow pointed angrily.  
  
  
  
"I thought you said he had a date?"  
  
  
  
"I lied"  
  
  
  
"What happened anyway?"  
  
  
  
"Well, 'Pinky' thought that I was you and jump on top of me in front of my date. She yelled at me thinking that I was seeing someone else and left".  
  
  
  
Sonic just stood there and started laughing at Amy about her mistake.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm off, see ya Sonic" Shadow yelled and turned towards the direction he came from.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Sonic you made the situation a lot better" she said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Amy" he said still laughing," How can you mistake me for him?"  
  
  
  
"Hey he was wearing red shoes at the time, easy mistake!"  
  
  
  
"Ya like I got black stick up spikes and red markings" he joked.  
  
  
  
"Ha ha very funny, Come on lets go". She said pushing Sonic in the direction of his flat.  
  
  
  
"Come on Knuckles go to sleep, I'll guard her for a while" Tails pleaded to Knuckles at 1:00 in the morning.  
  
  
  
"Tails I'm the Guardian of the Emerald. I got to protect it no matter wh... Hey Tails what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Sh.She...is waking up!" said the startled Tails  
  
  
  
Knuckles turned around with boggled eyes behind him to see her waking up.  
  
  
  
So what do you think? I don't think I did this one good, Oh well that's a British girl for ya (Yes I come from England). Please R/R if good or bad? 


	3. The Truth is told

Sorry that I have not updated in a while things to do, anyway here's the next chapter  
  
  
  
"Oh man what are we going to do" Tails asked Knuckles  
  
  
  
The green echidna started to open her eye and looked around. She got up to a kneeling position and warped the whole leaf around her like a towel. You can see her full face with violet eyes looking around with shock. She has a fringe that separate two both sides and to the length of her cheek, the colour is violet at the top and bottom with pink in the middle.  
  
  
  
"It. it..worked" she managed to say with a magical voice.  
  
  
  
She turned around the see a startled red echidna and a two tailed fox.  
  
  
  
"Who are you two?" she asked with a puzzled face.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm Knuckles the echidna and this is my friend Tails" he said with one hand on his chest and the other pointing to Tails. Tails gave a little wave at the end of the introduction.  
  
  
  
"Has it happened yet!" she popped out dead quickly  
  
  
  
"SAY WHAT?!" Tails shouted out with confusion  
  
  
  
"WHAT YEAR IS IT, PLEASE WHAT'S HAPPENED?" She screamed with fright.  
  
  
  
Knuckles grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to calm her down.  
  
  
  
"Wow calm down and tell us what this is all about?" he asked her.  
  
  
  
She kept on shaking a bit and stopped to calm, see then looked up with worried eyes. Knuckles backed away from her and sat down. He singled Tails to come and sit next to him and Tails did so.  
  
  
  
"Right, where do I start?" she whispered to the two.  
  
  
  
"How about the time when all of this began" Tails said helpfully.  
  
"Ok, along time ago there lived the echidna tribe, they lived with other countries in harmony and we loved to trade to make profits for a living. I was a sorcerer in training at the time when Homascalo was leader of the tribe. He was a great leader, he was against war and made sure things went smoothly between countries. But one day He hired a second hand man to help him in his needs. His name was Pachacamac and he was very greedy, but his daughter, Tikal was very sweet and lovely. I was 21 years old when I finished my training. I was so excited to tell Homascalo as I ran out of the street and in to the temple, he was like a father to me and I think I was a daughter to him. I ran in to the thorn room and stopped in shock to see Pachacamac in his chair. He told me that he died last night of a heart attack and since he had no children Pachacamac was crowned leader. After a couple of weeks I got a job there as the guardian of Tikal. I was really there to keep an eye on him. One day outside I heard him talking to a guy about a project called 'Sand Strom' and he wanted it done by next week. That's when disaster strikes. A monster came out of the mountains and went around destroying life in other countries. The monster gains energy from people who are turned to gold by his skin and the ground he touches. It took 2 years to captor the monster in a crystal of gold and black. But I know one day the monster will get loose so I made a spell, ready for the next day. That morning I found out that Pachacmac was let off the charges and I was made, I started to walk to a temple I found behind the tribal temples when Tikal found out what I was doing and begged me to stop. I told her it is the good of the future and she can still come and see me. I did my spell in the middle of the temple; the last thing I saw was Tikal's sad face before I went to sleep."  
  
  
  
Tails and Knuckles were shocked by the story and looked at each other.  
  
  
  
"So I'm guessing the spell was for when the monster escapes then you appear. Right?" Tails asked, being proud of himself.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"So why hasn't anything happen yet" Knuckles ponder to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Amy stop pushing me!" Sonic screamed to Amy  
  
  
  
"Why?" she asked still pushing him.  
  
  
  
"Cause you are pushing me towards the...."  
  
  
  
Thud was heard after Sonic disappeared into a hole.  
  
"Oh sorry Sonic" Amy said while looking into the hole.  
  
  
  
"You better a b..?"  
  
  
  
The whole street turned into a light of gold with a white spot in the middle. Sonic heard Amy scream and jumped in front of her in to a battle pose. There coming out of the centre was a sand cat like hand popped out and grabbed the road with it sharp black nails. The hand/paw was pulling the road in to lines of it direction.  
  
  
  
"Sonic what is it doing?" she trembled in fear.  
  
  
  
"It looks like its being pulled back into that portal"  
  
  
  
The portal was to strong for the hand and was pulled back in. The light disappeared and the street was back to normal.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" asked a very worried pink Hedgehog  
  
  
  
"I don't know Amy. I just don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
So what you think, I wrote this at 10:00pm till late and plus I had South park the movie on so the story might not be that good. PLEASE REVIEW IF GOOD OR BAD. 


	4. An other mystery to solve?

Hi ya I'm back, Sorry been busy, Please Review and I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WRITES STORIES FROM ENGLAND YAY ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow was still walking about in to the ally's and streets. He just didn't feel like going home yet, he was thinking 'way did I ask the Master Emerald to turn me into a real Hedgehog' then he didn't have to worry about getting killed like a normal person. Then he remembered why he did it, he did it for HER. Sunset, the beautiful yellow hedgehog, with the sunset colour tip quills and at the tip of her Amy like fringe. She was the one when he first let eyes on her after the 'ARK' incident.  
  
  
  
He signed out loud as he still continued to walk down the ally, he turned into the street and saw a dark figure standing near the light but still covered by the shadow. Shadow didn't take any notice and continued to walk past the figure. Shadow then couldn't move, his body felt like a ton of bricks, his body started to move in to a standing position, arms tightly to his body and his legs too. The only thing that was free was his face.  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Shadow screamed as the figure moved to the Hedgehog.  
  
  
  
"Well then, you must be Shadow, hum, good." the voice evilly echoed. He walked in front of the black hedgehog and pulled his hood down.  
  
  
  
Shadow was shock to see a young boy of his height, how could it be when his voice sounded like a man.  
  
  
  
"This is going to work perfectly." he hissed at Shadow.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about!? Shadow demanded with a hit of fear in it.  
  
  
  
The boy starred at the unmoving hedgehog and grinned. He swooped for the hedgehog's face and grabbed the nose.  
  
  
  
"HEY!?" Shadow screamed with anger as the boy twisted his nose and stopped.  
  
  
  
The boy opened his mouth out wide and Shadow can see a yellow glow coming to the surface. Shadow knows now way he has got his nose and took a deep breath. He knows he can't hold his breath forever, but it can give him some time to break free from the force on his body. But some how the boy saw though his plan and twisted his nose as far as it can reach, Shadow screamed out in pain and the boy saw his opportunity and sent the ray of yellow into the crying hedgehog's mouth. Shadow last look was the ray of light in his mouth before he blacked out. The ray of light started to transport a river of gold sand into Shadow's body.  
  
  
  
The light finished as the last ounce of sand entered its new body. The boy blacked out on to the pavement floor as the new Shadow started to laugh evilly, his voice sounded just like the man's voice in the boy's body.  
  
  
  
"This is way to easy, now to get the job done." Shadow hissed and looked up to the sky  
  
  
  
"That stupid witch is here too, curse her" he whispered "She won't stop me this time."  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes and stood firmly still on the ground as his body melted into sand and disappeared into the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So someone has walked on the moon, ya right in your dreams" The Emerald Echidna laughed out loud at the news of the history on the planet. She believed everything else except the walking on the moon bit.  
  
  
  
"Anyway, while we are on the subject, what happened to the moon anyway?" she asked while pointing to the broken half moon.  
  
  
  
"Well this thing called the 'ARK' blow it up in the hands of an evil man. He threatened to destroy the world if the countries don't fall to his demands." Knuckles explained over the loud snoring Tails behind him.  
  
  
  
"Oh?" She whispered as she looked down at the leaf wrapped around her body.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I better get some clothes on." she answered to her cold body.  
  
  
  
"Just hang on a second while I can a trip to Station Square." Knuckles thumbed to the edge of the island and started to run.  
  
  
  
"That's not necessary, you forget, I'm a sorcerer." She winked to him as she stood up and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
She started to talk in a language Knuckles has never heard before. Purple sparks are starting the spark around her feet and up. Her body was soon covered in purple sparks and what seemed to have looked like to Knuckles, blow up.  
  
  
  
Knuckles saw her studying her new clothes, she was wearing a red sleeveless top and a yellow sleeveless jacket with three black stripe going across from left to right. She had cream baggy trousers with two black pockets on each side, along with cream rope like fabric, and black boots. With white gloves from top to bottom, with her figures showing, with a black line going down and two small red lines going left to right. And on her head she had grey pair of emerald shaped glasses, but she turned herself to the same age as Knuckles.  
  
  
  
"Your fashion here is.."  
  
  
  
"Weird?"  
  
  
  
"No, Brilliant." She said before noticing the sun coming up over the island.  
  
  
  
"Morning already!" Knuckles looked up to a sky. Then got an idea.  
  
  
  
"Want to have a look of the planet now?" Knuckles grinned to her.  
  
  
  
"Really, ok let's see how the world looks now." She said as she walked past Knuckles.  
  
  
  
"Hey wait!" Knuckles said to a startled green Echidna.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, I kind of forgot about that, my name is Cindy-Jo"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked, if you are not shore about what she looks like, please review the story and tell me, and then I'll send a picture of her to your email, because I'm not good at describing clothes. 


	5. Showing the ropes

Hi ya I'm back, sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter with a special guest in. And Nic review please.  
  
  
  
It was 9:00am when the street of Station square came to life, kids going to school, shops opening up and the smell of fresh bread from the baker's shop.  
  
  
  
The Green Echidna smelled the lovely air as she pasted the Baker's and continued with her journey with Knuckles, she couldn't believe how high the buildings are and the metal horses on wheels drive by. She was happy yet scared that she might not get used to it.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Knuckles where are you taking me?" she said while looking at a clothes shop.  
  
  
  
"Were going to get something to eat, then I want you to meet some friends of mine." Knuckles smirked to her.  
  
  
  
"Okay, but can we eat here?" she asked pointing to the café across the road.  
  
  
  
"Sure" he answered dead quickly "It's my favourite place to eat."  
  
  
  
The two echidnas crossed the road and went in said, Cindy-Jo wanted to sit next to the window and ran to her seat. They chatted for about a minute until the waitress came. She didn't look up to the customers.  
  
  
  
"Hi my name is Phantom Shadow, but you can call me..."  
  
  
  
"Phantom!" Knuckles finished for her.  
  
"Knuckles!" she asked and looked from her notepad to him "So how's been with our favourite customer?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
  
  
She was a Lavender coloured echidna, with a brown spilt up fringe that went down the sides of her eyes and one long bit that went in between her eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and black skirt.  
  
  
  
"It's been great and this is a mate of mine, Cindy-Jo." He said pointing to the green Echidna.  
  
  
  
"Hello." She said at the end of his introduction.  
  
  
  
"Hi," she waved back "So what will it be the usual salad Knuckles?"  
  
  
  
"Yep." he nodded  
  
  
  
"And for you Cindy-Jo?"  
  
  
  
"I'll try," she asked picking up the menu "The Tropical fruit salad please?"  
  
  
  
"Ok, well just hang on a second and I'll be right back" she said happily and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic was fast asleep in his new apartment, he decide to by one cause here is where all the action is, plus he hates staying in hotels cause there isn't any TV. It was 11:00am when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
  
  
"HEY SONIC IT'S ME KNUCKLES, NOW GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" Knuckles screamed and banged on the door.  
  
  
  
"Is this real how to wake people up" Cindy asked.  
  
  
  
"No just Sonic," Knuckles turned to her and turned back to the door. "Open up" Knuckles banged.  
  
  
  
"NO!" Sonic screamed from behind the door.  
  
  
  
"So much for meeting your friend" she said disappointed.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry there always plan B"  
  
  
  
"What's that?"  
  
  
  
Knuckles took a deep breathe.  
  
  
  
"SONIC, THE CHILL DOG STORE IS HAVING A 50% OFF OFFER!" Knuckles screamed through the door.  
  
  
  
The two pit their eyes to the door and heard nothing, until a speeding sound was heard. The door slammed open and knocked the two echidnas away. Cindy got up and looked at the blue hedgehog named Sonic; he was looking around for Knuckles.  
  
  
  
"Where, Where?" he said frantically.  
  
  
  
"No where Sonic, now down to business!" the red echidna said warping his left arm on to Sonic's shoulders, and pulled him back into the apartment. Cindy followed in.  
  
  
  
"This better be important?" Sonic said in anger to Knuckles little joke. Sonic opened the curtains and blinds to revel a white room with a black leather sofa and chair, and floor boards. The apartment was like this when he brought it so he doesn't have to worry about buying furniture. Knuckles and Cindy sat on the sofa and Sonic sat in his chair with his arms crossed.  
  
  
  
"So what is this all about?" Sonic questioned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phantom time for your lunch break" the chief shouted to the echidna.  
  
  
  
"Ok." She screamed back, heading for her coat in the staff room. The staff room was in the cellar, under the café. She went to her locker and opened the door. She was putting her coat on when a yellow glow appeared room behind the door; she looked over the door to the wall the light is coming from. There smack in the middle was a red eye that looked at her. She slammed the door shut and fell to the floor, still looking at the red eye that was staring at her; she then heard a roar and screamed after it, when the portal closed.  
  
  
  
She was still on the floor shaking and still looking at the same spot. The red eye was bigger then her body. She couldn't believe and ran to the door.  
  
  
  
Sonic just sat there in shock of what Knuckles and the Master Emerald named Cindy told him. He couldn't believe it when Knuckles said the master Emerald change in to this girl. He was going to ask a question when they heard a roar.  
  
  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Knuckles shouted while standing up.  
  
  
  
"Sounded like that thing from last night" Sonic answered and questioned it.  
  
  
  
"What thing?" Knuckles asked.  
  
  
  
"It's here!" Cindy said frightened and staring at the floor.  
  
  
  
"What is?" Sonic asked.  
  
  
  
Cindy looked up with frightened sad eyes and whispered,  
  
  
  
"The Sand demon!"  
  
  
  
Soon I hope you like it; things are going to get serious now, Anyway,  
  
PLEASE R-E-V-I-E-W PLEASE. 


	6. HERE WE GO!

Hi ya I'm back, Hope you liked the other story I'm writing about. Anyway here is the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Sonic, Knuckles and Cindy-Jo ran to the centre of the roar as it kept on calling, they had to try to get past the crowd of people running away from the sound. Sonic manage to get by the crowd and made it to the very empty road next to the café. Sonic stood in a fighting pose as he saw the paw from last night. The portal is now slowly opening up in front of the cafe. Knuckles and Cindy-Jo then manage to join him.  
  
  
  
"What is it doing?" Knuckles asked has he got in to a fighting pose next to Sonic.  
  
  
  
"How should I know?" Sonic said.  
  
  
  
"The portal is slowly opening up; it'll be out in a minute or two." Cindy- Jo informed.  
  
  
  
"But why now?" Knuckles asked.  
  
  
  
"This can only happen if someone had the Gold and Black crystal."  
  
  
  
"I'm guessing Eggman behind all this" Sonic said angrily.  
  
  
  
"Guess again".  
  
They all turned to the top of the 6 storey building behind them to see Shadow on top, with his legs out and his arms crossed, smirking at them.  
  
  
  
"Hey Shadow, here to join the fight?" Sonic said joyfully.  
  
  
  
"Yeah of cause I am, problem is." Shadow said while putting a foot forward and fell to the ground right next to the portal.  
  
  
  
".I'm not fighting for your side.  
  
  
  
"SAY WHAT!? DON'T GO ALL EVIL JEEPER ON ME!" Sonic said in shock.  
  
  
  
As Sonic kept on talking Cindy-Jo was looking at the black hedgehog, Knuckles told her about the whole ARK attack on earth and this guy called Shadow. How on earth they got those two mixed up, she'll never know. Then she looked at his eyes and he turned to her with an evil face on. She stood back and yelled,  
  
  
  
"THAT'S NOT HIM!"  
  
  
  
"AND ANOTHER THING WHAT'S WITH THE WACKY VOICE AND HUH.....WHAT?" Sonic asked puzzled.  
  
  
  
"That's not the real him, he's being controlled with in."  
  
  
  
"Oh you are so quick Cindretola-Jo," Shadow said like he was dumb.  
  
  
  
"Now is the time, Dark whirl, come out and finish whAT YOU'VE STARTED" he yelled in an evil voice.  
  
  
  
The creature finally pulled it self out of the hole and looked down on the two fighters. The creature has a body of a lioness and had no fur but sand, as it moves sand falls off his body. His eyes are very dark red lizards' eyes and his back was covered in purple electricity that looks like lighting bouncing about on his back. It was as high as the 8 storey building.  
  
  
  
"Well hitting him in the back is out of the question" Sonic growled while looking at the cat.  
  
  
  
The sand demon picked its paw up and slammed it down on top of the place where Sonic and Knuckles was. But Sonic had pushed Knuckles away and ran in the opposite direction before the paw landed. The demon turned to the hedgehog that was coming at him and started to slam the floor rapidly with its two paws. Sonic was now off bounce and couldn't keep on running. He wobbled from side to side and final fell to the floor.  
  
  
  
//Whiskers here is smarter then I thought// Sonic thought while trying to even sit up.  
  
  
  
The cat turned its head while still slamming the floor to the fallen hedgehog and opened its mouth. It's throat start to glow red.  
  
  
  
"NO!" Cindy-Jo yelled while running to the hedgehog and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Sonic manage to get on his back and saw the red flame coming to the surface.  
  
  
  
"OH NO!" Sonic shouted as the flame came coming to him.  
  
  
  
Knuckles managed to grab on a building and saw the red glow in the window and turned to see it coming to the defenceless hedgehog. The whole city and sky has turned blood red from the colour of the flame. Then Cindy-Jo appeared in front of Sonic and put her hands in front of her. They then disappeared into the river of fire.  
  
  
  
"SONIC, CINDY-JO!" Knuckles cried out for his friends.  
  
  
  
"Oh don't worry; she has a few tricks up her sleeve." The controller in Shadow said.  
  
  
  
Knuckles turned to him to see the ground is not shaking around him.  
  
  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Knuckles demanded, spitting some spit out at the same time.  
  
  
  
Shadow turned to him and said  
  
  
  
"The name is Pachacamac," He then turned to Dark whirl. "I think they've got the message now, time to go."  
  
  
  
The creature stopped stomping and changed the purple lighting into wings. Shadow jumped on to its head and the creature stopped the flame and flew off.  
  
  
  
The sky turned back to normal and knuckles run to the Magenta shield bubble. The shield went down and Cindy-Jo turned to Sonic and gave him a hand back to his feet.  
  
  
  
"Are you two all right" Knuckles said when he arrived.  
  
  
  
"Yep thanks for the help." Sonic said giving her the thumbs up.  
  
  
  
"Hey I know what we are up against here, and I need all the help I can get."  
  
  
  
"Well me are Knuckles are ready for anything, I'm very sharp at sensing things that are com... AAAAAAHHHHHHH!?"  
  
  
  
"SONIC!" Amy yelled, jumping Sonic back to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Good with senses huh?" Knuckles repeated while leaning forward with a smirk.  
  
  
  
Sonic looked up and did a guilty laugh while Amy was hugging him. Sonic looked to Amy and saw her wearing the top and shorts she said she was going to wear, and started to blush.  
  
  
  
"What was with the sky" Rouge said walking up to Knuckles.  
  
  
  
"Well it is a long story" Knuckles smiled and rubbed and back of his head.  
  
  
  
So PLEASE R-E-V-I-E-W PLEASE. 


	7. The First Victim

I finally got my artwork up YAY ^_^ Anyway it is at  
  
  
  
http://www.netraptor.org/home.html  
  
  
  
I'll try to update my other story soon, Anyway ENJOY the chappy.  
  
  
  
"WHAT!? Seriously, and to think I tried to steal you." Rouge laughed.  
  
  
  
"Say what?" Cindy-Jo asked in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Hey has anyone seen Tails?" Sonic asked.  
  
  
  
"Opps, I left him on the island." Knuckles yelled in surprise.  
  
  
  
"Well let's get up there and tell him what has happened around here." Sonic said while walking to the train station to the great forest. (I think that what it's called)  
  
  
  
"I can't believe he didn't wake me up." Tails moaned as he walked around the temple, starring at the ancient writings.  
  
  
  
He never had the chance to have a good look at the temple because he was always on an adventure with Sonic or Knuckles was always saying no. He started to look at the drawings, from top to bottom. He then saw a picture of the master emerald and..  
  
  
  
//HUH?//  
  
  
  
Cindy-Jo next to it, then it led to this lion, with fire coming out of his mouth and at the end were people in frightening screams. Staring at their hands in shock. Then before Tails can look at the bottom a shadow covered the temple. Tails looked around him and his face was only 3cms away from Shadow's.  
  
  
  
"Shadow you scared me half to death." Tails said, still staring at Shadow eyes, he can't see anything but Shadow cause he was very close to him.  
  
  
  
"Well you should be scared." Shadow said and step to the side, Tails now sees the loin and before he could do anything the cat pushed Tails to the side of the temple and sat in front of him.  
  
  
  
// What's he waiting for? // Tails thought while standing in a fighting pose, giving the creature an evil glare.  
  
  
  
Tails then started to feel dried and cold where he was pushed, he looked down. He scream has he saw his body was made of gold, he then saw his right leg turn in to gold, like a flower being pulled of its petals, then his other leg changed, he was now getting scared and looked to Shadow for help, but Shadow could only do is laugh.  
  
  
  
Tails picked his hands up and saw his arms turn to gold; he was now at the point of screaming with fear. Tails screamed out loud and looked at the creature before blacking out.  
  
  
  
"Well I hope that got you powered up for awhile" Shadow said walking up to the Tails statue and poked it. He then smiled at the creature and said  
  
  
  
"You know what to do now."  
  
  
  
The Sand demon nodded and lifted up in to the air; he flew over the mountain and landed behind it.  
  
  
  
Shadow watched the creature with pride and started to walk in its direction, the he stopped and held his hand on his head and screamed  
  
  
  
"What do you want now hedgehog."  
  
  
  
// Well first you can get out of my body // the real Shadow screamed from within his trapped body.  
  
  
  
"Now you listen to me, I'm going to take over the world and you or anyone can do nothing stop me."  
  
  
  
// Why do you want me like this? //  
  
  
  
"It's for protection."  
  
  
  
// You coward //  
  
  
  
"I'm not a coward, I know that blue one is strong and since you are the same has him, and well you get the idea."  
  
Shadow's body then started the shake as the real Shadow started to fight back, the body then feel to the floor and opened its eyes, and it got up and smirked.  
  
  
  
"Nice try Shadow but you've got to do better then that"  
  
  
  
He turned to the same direction he started walking and ran at full speed to his destination.  
  
  
  
Sonic was standing on top of the plane he borrowed from Tails work shop, (he had his arms behind his head) with Knuckles flying behind, holding Amy and Rouge flying the plane. He looked to the side of him where Cindy-Jo was seated, she had her eyes closed, like she was tiring to sense something, and Sonic looked worried for his new friend and led forward.  
  
  
  
"What's up?" He whispers to her.  
  
  
  
"Dark whirl has stared its powering up stage, he already got a strong victim." She said with worry.  
  
  
  
"Great." Sonic said while getting back to he's standing pose, "another statue for the wall for fame."  
  
  
  
"Here we are." Rouge yelled to everyone.  
  
  
  
Sonic stared at the island in the sky, he had a feeling that they might find something on the island and he didn't like it.  
  
  
  
Then something shined from the island near the temple and Sonic started to get nervous, he doesn't know way, but he wanted to get there and fast. If only he could fly.  
  
  
  
They landed on the island and Sonic jumped down, he turned to Knuckles and asked where the temple is. Knuckles points to the west and Sonic took of.  
  
  
  
He ran until he was on top of the temple, he looked around until he looked behind him.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Amy asked the others as soon as Sonic left.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, he looke....?"  
  
  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Was all they can hear from Sonic over the forest trees?  
  
  
  
  
  
HEHE I'm evil (Not really) PLEASE R-E-V-I-E-W PLEASE I don't exactly like this one though. 


	8. Time of change

Hi I'm back, sorry for the long wait cause of Christmas and all. Anyway hoped you had a nice Christmas, and to all of you who have been reading and reviewing, I'll give you a Christmas treat.  
  
I draw sonic art and YOU CAN have a picture of your choice, it could be like Shadow dressed as a girl or Sonic pushing Amy off a cliff. All you have to do is write in your review what picture you would like me to draw and your email address and I'll do it, you have until the next chapter is up so if you want that picture that you wanted then do it now.  
  
If you would like to look at my art first before writing then the website should be in one of these chapters, go to fan art and click on Emi.  
  
Bye ^_^  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at each other before running to the centre of the noise, when they got to the temple. Knuckles tells the others to stay has he went to the top of the temple, when he got to the top he saw Sonic on his hands and knees in front of a golden statue.  
  
  
  
"Sonic what's wrong?" Knuckles asked with confusion.  
  
  
  
Knuckles watched Sonic's hand as he slowly pointed to the statue, Knuckles looks at the face of the statue and widen his eyes.  
  
  
  
"TAILS? Oh my god, but ho...  
  
  
  
"Dark Whirl" Sonic cried out like he was answering his question.  
  
  
  
"Sonic I'm.."  
  
"Well that's not going to bring him back to normal!" Sonic yelled as he turned around with tears flying of his face with sparkles. Sonic face was full of rage and sadness.  
  
  
  
"It's all yoUR FAULT!" Sonic screamed has he jumped for Knuckles and knocked him down. Knuckles tried to push Sonic off but Sonic's rage is over powering him. Then Knuckles gave up as Sonic lifted his fist up over the red echidna's face. But Sonic never brought it down.  
  
  
  
"Punch me then."  
  
"What!?"  
  
  
  
"If it will make you feel better, then do it!"  
  
  
  
Rouge and the others ran up the stairs and saw Sonic with his fist up over Knuckles. Rouge ran to Sonic and wrapped her arms under Sonic's arms and pulled him off, Sonic didn't fight back against Rouge, and all he did is stare at Knuckles. The others helped Knuckles to his feet and asked what happened; Knuckles pointed to Tails and told them what happened. Sonic kept on staring on the floor, thinking way did he act like that, cause he knows that Tails can look after himself, and Knuckles knows that too. That's way he left him here, plus they all didn't know about the sand demon until the fight.  
  
  
  
Sonic lifted his head and looked at Knuckles.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
  
  
Knuckles turn his head around.  
  
  
  
"Accepted."  
  
  
  
Sonic smiled at Knuckles and Knuckles did the same.  
  
  
  
"O.K. now that problem is taken care of, what are we going to do with the other one" Rouge said as she went in between them and pointed to the golden Tails.  
  
"We have to change him back right?" Amy replied in front of the statue.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Cindy-Jo will do it?" Rouge replied while looking at Cindy-Jo with a smirk and her hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
"I can't." Cindy replied with her head down.  
  
  
  
"Why can't you do it," Amy replied with shock "I mean you stopped him before and those people, who got turned to gold got change back, didn't they?"  
  
  
  
"No, we managed to seal the sand demon in a crystal, but we couldn't change them back. Not all the magic in the world can do that."  
  
  
  
"You mean," Sonic said sadly has he went to the statue and turned around to face the others "he is stuck like this forever?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, unless we destroy the Demon.  
  
  
  
Sonic turned back to Tails and said "That's what we will have to do then."  
  
  
  
"Hum, guys?" Amy said nervously.  
  
  
  
Everyone turned to her.  
  
  
  
"What Amy?" Knuckles asked.  
  
  
  
"Is the mountain meant to be made of sand?" Amy said pointing to the mountain.  
  
  
  
They all looked at the mountain and saw the mountain of sand as the island started to shake. The island was rapidly changing into sand. And it was coming straight towards them.  
  
  
  
"Quick let's get off the island before we change to sand to." screamed Cindy-Jo at the top of her lungs.  
  
  
  
"Quick let's get to the airplane." Rouged yelled as she waved her arm in the direction of the plane.  
  
  
  
"We won't have time. We'll have to jump over the edge." Knuckles yelled over the sound of the rumbling island.  
  
  
  
"Say WHAT?" Sonic yelled as he got Tails under his arms.  
  
  
  
"I SAID WE'LL HAVE TO JUMP!" Knuckles repeated to Sonic as he grabbed him by the left arm.  
  
  
  
"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME KNUCKLE HEAD, BUT.." Sonic couldn't finish his line cause Knuckles run to the edge, pulling Sonic with him and jumped. Sonic was yelling for his life as they started to full head down to the earth below. He looked behind himself to see Amy who is going feet down, Rouge who's doing the same and Cindy-Jo was going head down right behind him, and sand falling off the edge of the island like a waterfall.  
  
  
  
The sand was rapidly coming towards them, and Sonic thought they didn't know it was there.  
  
  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Sonic screamed to them. The girls looked behind themselves, but it was to late and the sand wiped them out of view, now it is coming after him and Knuckles.  
  
  
  
"KNUCKLE GLIDE!" He yelled to Knuckles who is still holding his arm.  
  
  
  
"I CAN'T THERE'S NO WIND TO GLIDE ON!" Knuckles yelled back as loud as he could over the loud noise of the sand.  
  
  
  
Then they yelled as the sand got them and brought them into the centre of its fall. Sonic felt Knuckles grip was gone from his arm, but he was trying to get air before he ran out, but before longed he heard a splash as he was now in water with sand still keeping him from getting air. Soon Sonic felt he couldn't fight any more and blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
OH NO A CLIFFHANGER AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! All well PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE. 


	9. Bad Times

Here's the new chappy and HAPPY NEW YEAR ^_^  
  
"That will be enough Dark whirl." Shadow said with pride to his partner in crime.  
  
  
  
Dark whirl was floating in mid air as sand from the bottom of his paws fell to the ground. Shadow was standing on its head, looking at the island as it turned in to a dessert island. The mountain has now disappeared and the temple has turned into a Pyramid. He watches the sand fall over the edge of the island and was convinced that this will make a nice new home. He waited until the creature did as he commanded and got of it.  
  
  
  
The trapped hedgehog looked to the sky, it was about to get dark and he started to panic. He then calmed down.  
  
  
  
"Dark whirl go and take a nap, and I'll see you in the morning." Shadow said calmly has he went to the Pyramid.  
  
  
  
When he got in side he started to look for the smallest room in the triangle. Once he found it, he mad some chains appear on the wall with a swift of a hand. The chain was made of the strongest metal he could think of. He went to the chains and chained himself up. Now all he could do is wait.  
  
  
  
It was 8:00pm and Knuckles was gliding over the sea near the floating island. He is hoping to find his friends in the water but with no luck. Just when he was about to give up he saw something from the corner of his eye, he saw Amy and Rouge floating on a broke wing of the plane.  
  
  
  
"Are you two alright?" Knuckles said out loud as he glided to them.  
  
  
  
Rouge looked up and smiled, that Knuckles is alright. She then looked back down to the unconscious Amy.  
  
  
  
"What happened to her?" Knuckles asked, landing softly next to Rouge.  
  
  
  
"I found her floating in the water; I think she has had a knock on the head." Rouge whispered sadly.  
  
  
  
"Have you seen Cindy-Jo and Sonic anywhere?"  
  
  
  
"Cindy-Jo gone looking for him, but she has been gone for hours now." She said in a worried voice.  
  
  
  
"Well we'll have to wait here until she comes back then." Knuckles said sitting down softly, trying not to tilt the wing over.  
  
  
  
Pachacamac was getting tired of waiting; he was starting to tap his foot up and down until it came. He smiled has he bent over and started to throw up sand on to the ground. When he finished the sand started to form into a body shape, the shape of his true body. He was now flesh and bone and turned to his other body, he slow walked up to it and lifted the head up with his hand. He brought up to his level to watch him waking up.  
  
  
  
Shadow started blinking until his vision stopped being blurry, he was now looking in to the eyes of Pachacamac and pulled his head out of his hand and looked around.  
  
  
  
"Huh.What..Uh..?" Shadow said confused.  
  
  
  
Pachacamac started walking to the door.  
  
  
  
"Hey you why are you out of my body?"  
  
  
  
He still continued walking to the door.  
  
  
  
"Hey you creep, say something!" Shadow demand, trying to get free from his chains.  
  
  
  
But all he did was shut the door on him and walked away.  
  
  
  
Knuckles and Rouge was starting to get worried about Cindy-Jo until she arrived back in a floating Magenta bubble with something under her arm.  
  
  
  
"CINDY-JO, DID YOU FIND HIM?" Rouge yelled to her at the top of her lungs.  
  
  
  
Cindy-Jo arrived but with a sad look on her face.  
  
  
  
"I found him on the beach, near the city." She said sadly. She then looked to the thing she had in her arms, it wasn't Sonic, it was Tail's.  
  
  
  
"Then where is he?" Knuckles asked, not wanting to here the answer.  
  
  
  
All Cindy-Jo did was look away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A bit short I know is just that I'm running out of ideas until the ending because I have already got the ending in my head. Anyway,  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE 


	10. Mystery Island

Hi sorry about the long wait cause I had a bit of writer's block, but I'm back with new ideas so let's get the show on the road. ^_^  
  
I'm not good at explaining what people look like so send me an email on the person you are confused with and I'll draw you what he looks like and send it to you.  
  
  
  
"It's a bright sunny day today, isn't it darling?"  
  
  
  
"Yes it is" he said, clapping his hand in to hers.  
  
  
  
They are sitting on a small hill, with tropical trees surrounding them and the lovely sound of nature, keeping their love a light.  
  
  
  
"Do you think he'll wake up?" She said, looking down sadly.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, Findata, and then again, he could be dangerous to our tribe."  
  
  
  
"I don't know, he seems so, free and wild, but good at heart." She said, closing her eyes and placing a hand on her heart.  
  
  
  
"Well in that case, I be nice to the (makes a disgusting face) hedgehog."  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it, this can't be right." Yelled the tribe's doctor.  
  
  
  
He has done some experiments on the sleeping hedgehog, but nothing too painful since he was is asleep. He had taken some blood earlier and done some tests using the resources of nature. He has found out that this hedgehog has had chaos energy in his blood and this shocked him.  
  
  
  
//How did this happen and what does he know about the chaos emeralds powers? // he thought to himself as he looked to the hedgehog in the medical bed.  
  
  
  
//The leader must know of this! // he thought nervously before running out of the hut.  
  
  
  
"IS THIS TRUE!" He yelled as he stood from his throne.  
  
  
  
"Yes my leader, it's true." He said, looking to the leader of the tribe.  
  
  
  
The leader was a brown echidna, he is only 25 because his father died and now he is left in charge off his duties. He has gold long bracelets on his wrist and ankles, with a small dark brown tribal skirt and cage that goes to his feet. He has a gold crown around his forehead and small black fringe.  
  
  
  
"Where is this hedgehog, so I may look upon this situation and resolve this mystery?"  
  
  
  
"He is still in the medical hut, my lord, but he has not yet awakened." He said, with a brow at the end as the leader walks by.  
  
  
  
As they reached the hut, there were loads of Echidnas standing in the door way, whispering to each other and giggling from the girls. The leader walked up to the group and everyone moved out of the way. He entered and saw the Hedgehog moving his head side to side.  
  
  
  
"He is about to awaken Johinda." Said the girl from the hill. She was a light blue echidna, with light brown strawberry hair. She has green eyes like the leader, with a pink silk fabric scarf that goes over her breasts and ties up on her back. And a long pink skirt with purple square patterns on. She has her left hand on his forehead.  
  
  
  
"You are right, my younger sister." He said when he walked over to stand next to her.  
  
  
  
The blue Hedgehog started to open his eyes, but closed them again cause of the light. When he got rid of his blurry vision; he had a good look around the place before realizing where he was.  
  
  
  
"Where I am?" he said as he shouted up in to a sitting position.  
  
  
  
"You are on our island, and before you ask we found you on the share of our beach last night." Said the Leader with some happiness in his cold voice.  
  
  
  
"Well thanks for narrowing it down." Sonic said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Which whom do I be speaking too?"  
  
  
  
"What!" Sonic said with a confused face on.  
  
  
  
"Which, whom, do, I, be, speaking, too?" He repeated slowly.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Lord, he's a Hedgehog, and his species are not of the clever ones on earth."  
  
  
  
"HEY!" Sonic shouted in shock.  
  
  
  
"O.K, what is your birth name?"  
  
  
  
"Sonic and we are not stupid." He said giving an evil glare at the doctor.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, GUARDS." He shouted with his might as ten guards entered the hut and pointed their spheres at the hedgehog.  
  
  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Sonic looked around in confusion as he got in to a fighting pose on the bed.  
  
  
  
"We would like to ask you a few question, hedgehog." Johinda said with his hands on his hips and an evil look upon his face.  
  
  
  
"You have to catch me first," Sonic said with a smirk before running past the guards at full speed.  
  
  
  
The guards stood in shock like he just vanished. Johinda was stunned at how fast the hedgehog went.  
  
  
  
"Guards, let's go and search the area before he gets away!" yelled the main guard.  
  
  
  
Johinda put his hand on the guard's shoulder and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Do not worry about the filth, there is no main lands for thousands of miles and the island is not know to this world, so he won't get away from here. Plus he his not a threat to our noble island.  
  
  
  
His sister looked at him with a sad face, and then looked to the bed and thought,  
  
  
  
//You are wrong in so many ways, dear brother.//  
  
  
  
  
  
OOHH what did she mean by that, PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE 


	11. Sonic gets some news

Sorry for not updating for a long time, I kinda went off Sonic for a bit but I'm back and ready to update, I'm really sorry. Hope you like it.  
Sonic kept on running until he reached the edge of the island. He skied to a stop and placed his right hand over the top of his eyes and looked out in to the ocean.  
"Ah man not a main land in sight, maybe the other side." Sonic said to himself.  
Sonic ran for edge to edge until he went around the island for more then two times. He then gave up and sat down on the beach. H e looked up to the sun and started wondering if he will see his friends again and if the world will be in one peace, and if...if Tails will be back to normal. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the sand. He heard foots steps coming to him and he opened his eyes and looked up and there staring him in the face was Findata.  
"Are you o.k?" She asked gently while Sonic was getting back in to a sitting position.  
"Yeah I am."  
"No your not." She said while sitting next to the Hedgehog.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You miss your loved ones don't you?"  
"What are you some kind of mind reader or something?"  
"No I just know how people feel just by looking at there face."  
Just then a sphere went flying past between them and they stood up to look at the guards. Then one of the guards sneaked up behind Sonic and tackled him to the floor, Sonic tried to struggle free but the guards manage to tie his feet and hand up. They all moved out of the way for Johinda to come through. He stood in front of the Hedgehog and looked down.  
"Now for those questions I like the answers too." He evilly smiled. Sonic just looked up and gave him an angry growl.  
Cindy-Jo and the others final made it to Station Square and headed to the hotel near by to rest. Rouge put Amy in a hotel room and Tails and left to the café where Knuckles is.  
"So what are we going to do now" Rouge asked while pulling a chair up and seated across from Knuckles.  
"I don't know, but Cindy says she got an idea of how to free Shadow, so that could be a starter for us, then we'll see what happens next.  
"Where is she anyway?"  
"She said she wanted to check the food out at and café."  
When he finished he looked at Rouge and she was looking at something behind him with a very shocked face. Knuckles turned around and did the same thing. Cindy came back to the table with five plates of food all piled up on top of one another, and it was wobbling.  
"Cindy what's with all the food?" Rouge said.  
"Well I couldn't decide what to eat so I got loads of food, you guys want some?"  
Dark whirl was standing in front of the Pyramid when Pachacamac came out, but he is back in Shadow's body. He was rubbing his wrists from the scars of Shadow trying to break free. He said a few words and the wounds healed after a yellow glow. He looked over to the edge of the island and so did dark whirl.  
"Let's we get started."  
Dark whirl lowered his head down for Shadow to jump on, he rises his head and turned his dancing lighting in to wings. He ran off the edge of the island and flew over the ocean to its master's destination.  
Sonic was being dragged along the floor by the guards. He was getting cuts and bruises all over his back, and then with out warning he was thrown in to a temple. The guards in the temple got him in to a sitting position; still with he's hands and feet tied up. He looked to the back of the room where he sees the leader sitting on his thrown.  
"Right, what do you know of the mystical Chaos Emeralds?"  
"Well, they give me the power to power up." Sonic angrily whispered  
"That explains the blood test, but how do you use the emeralds to become powerful."  
"I can't do it with out the Master Emerald and."  
"Wait," he said with his hand rise up to tell Sonic to be quite. "You know of the Emerald."  
"Yeah my mate Knuckles guards it and.."  
"You know of the protector?"  
"Yeah I do, hey wait a minute how do you know about him?"  
There was some silences between them until Johinda stood up and looked at Sonic.  
"Cause we are the ones who put him on the island."  
"WHAT!?" Sonic yelled with shock.  
"You see there is a story which has been passed down from generation to generation from the beginning until the end. It's says that the true one with the crescent moon on its chest will be the one who to protect and help the world when it cries for help. But when the day was set, when he took his first breath, his destiny was set. The parents and family know of what they had to do and we took him to island when he was 3 years old, never to be heard of again."  
Sonic was just shock and still looked up to the Echidna. The Echidna looked to the guard and quickly tilted his head to the side and back. The guard walked up to Sonic and cut the rope around him. Sonic stood up and gave a puzzled face to the guard while rubbing his wrists.  
"Why did you let me go?"  
"I trust in the guardian's judgement and believe you are his friend. Friend of one Echidna, friend to all Echidnas."  
"What happen if I wasn't his friend?" Sonic said jokily.  
"Believe me; you do not want to know."  
Sonic then remembered that when he was looking around the island he saw some skulls and sticks in the middle of the tropical forest.  
Sonic just laughed nervously (in anime style).  
Then there was screaming coming from outside and Sonic ran and skied to a stop. When he looked up he was stand 3 metres away from Dark whirl and Shadow.  
"Pachacamac." Sonic growled in a fighting pose. Shadow looked down at him and smiled.  
Please tell me what you think, Please R&R. 


	12. That's mine

Hi sorry it took so long I had writers block again so here is the next chapter, hope you like.  
  
Shadow smiled evilly at the blue hero before he took a look at the leader.  
  
"Where is my staff?" demanded Shadow, as it echoed through the island.  
  
"Where your evil hands shall never grasp it again!" said Johinda while pointing his staff at him.  
  
Shadow was at boiling point and then calmed down and smiled.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter I'll just look for it and for entertainment I shall let Dark Whirl destroy the island." With that he jumped off and started to walk away.  
  
"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Sonic yelled as he ran straight for the trapped hedgehog. But Dark Whirl put its paw in front of him, and he stopped before he hit it. He turned his head and looked up at Dark Whirl. Dark whirl opened his mouth and a red light started to appear in his throat.  
  
He spat at the hedgehog as he ran away from it. Sonic smiled knowing that he can out run the attack and ran around it. He ran towards the breast and got in to a sonic spin. He was in the right place at the right time has he aimed for the head. He was half way there when Johinda shouted to him.  
  
"Cindy-Jo are you sure this is going to work, shouldn't he like be here?" Rouge asked. They we're all in the hotel room with candles around them and a weird symbol in the middle with the ingredients for this act.  
  
"No, it can be done anywhere to free the trapped soul." Cindy said while in a kneeling pose.  
  
"Well lets get started then shall we" Knuckles asked, then looked to Cindy- Jo and smiled. Cindy-Jo saw this and smiled back. Rouge looked at her to him then the same again and her blood was starting to boil.  
  
"CAN WE GET ON WITH THIS!?" She yelled out loud which made the two Echidnas jump a bit.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Nothing!" she quickly said turning away blushing slightly.  
  
"Ok let's do what I told you then" She smiled to both of them. They all got in a begging pose and started.  
  
He walked through the hallways with an evil smile as he started to sense his staff. The hallway was lit up by the golden sun and ancient fans that are held on the walls were white with gold trimmings. He stopped at a near by door with drawings on, just like the ones Tails were looking at. He turned around and read what was on the door and smiled.  
  
"So a spell so that I can't touch the staff and another can, just has I thought." With that he opened the door and walked in only to meet up with to guards.  
  
"Stop right there!" the right guard yelled, with his spar point at him.  
  
"Stupid fools." He said as he ran around them circles using Shadow's speed. He knocked them both out and stood in front of the staff.  
  
He took his time enjoying the sight of it. That he had once known before.  
  
"Soon, this planet will be mine, and that HEDGEHOG and his pesky friends shall never live in it." he said with a glint in his eye.  
  
He went to grab the staff, and started thinking how easy this is.  
  
//That spell can't work when I'm in another body, so thank you Shadow for my plan can go as planned// he smiled mentally.  
  
Soon Pachacamac reached out his hand to take what was rightfully his and soon his plans would take more action then it has already. As his hand neared the staff, his hand started to shake with excitement. The more his hand got closer and nearer the more nervous he got, thinking that once he gets the staff he'll have everything.  
  
Soon after his fingers grasped the staff, he took it off of its pedestal. He looked over the staff again and again, enjoying its beauty of finally seeing it again.  
  
"Finally you're back with me at long last", he whispered.  
  
"SONIC YOU CAN'T TOUCH THE MONSTER OR YOU'LL TURN TO GOLD!" Johinda yelled.  
  
"WHAT!" Sonic stooped spinning and started to fall to the ground, Dark whirl saw his chance and spat the red ball at Sonic. Sonic got hit by the blast and went flying through the temple Shadow is in. He went through a couple of walls and landed where Shadow is with the staff. Sonic lied there on the pile of rumble and got up to rub his head.  
  
"Man that hurt." Sonic moaned.  
  
"I'm surprised you are still alive blue one." Sonic turned around and looked at him. He got up and stood in a fight pose.  
  
"Alright just you and me, right here right now!" Sonic demanded with a bit of anger.  
  
Shadow smile and started to say something when he started to feel like something is pulling out of him. He started to scream and dropped the staff. He fell to his knees and started coughing, he then throw up sand after sand until he stopped and black out.  
  
Sonic looked confused and saw the sand starting to move. It formed slowly in to Pacachacamac and he stood there looking at Sonic with fear.  
  
"Ha so you're weak now are ya?" Sonic smiled, knowing he has won. Pacachacamac then started laughing and Sonic just looked at him.  
  
"Far from it Hedgehog, I may be out of Shadow's forever thanks to your friend Cindy-Jo,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"but I can still go in to others." With that Sonic couldn't move, he tried and tried but didn't move a centimetre. Shadow started to wake up and opened his eyes to see Sonic in trouble. Shadow looked to the side and saw a fan and ran to it. Pacachacamac was near Sonic when Shadow came and whacked the fan at him. Pacachacamac broke in to pieces and landed on the floor. Sonic can now move again and looked at Shadow with a thumb up.  
  
"Thanks mate."  
  
"Anytime, Faker." Shadow turned around and smiled cheekily at him.  
  
Sonic was going to say something when Johinda ran in.  
  
"Are you healthy as they come warrior?" Johinda asked.  
  
"Yep, and Shadow is free." He pointed out to him.  
  
"That is gold to my ears." He said as he went to the staff on the floor and picked it up, and then stood in front of the Hedgehogs near the sand pile.  
  
"I need your guidance to fight off the sand demon." Johinda said and asked at the same time. But before the Hedgehogs could answer, the pile off sand jumped together and went in to Johinda's body.  
  
"JOHINDA!" Sonic yelled and Shadow stood shocked. Johinda stood there and smile evilly before moving his staff high above him. The light from the staff blinded the two before they could even blink. When the light died down, he was gone. They looked at each other and ran outside to see Dark Whirl flying away in to the sunny sky.  
  
I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please read and Review. 


	13. Thanks for the tip

"Damn there they go." Sonic said disappointed.  
  
"So let's go after him, where's the nearest boat?" Shadow said looking around for someone to answer him.  
  
"There isn't any." Sonic final answered, sinking to the ground.  
  
"What you mean?" Shadow damned, slowly starting to for a fist with his right hand.  
  
"We are not allowed boats on the island, it's to stop people from leaving and tell others where they come from." Answered Findata.  
  
"You mean we are stuck here, while that body thief is going to turn the world in to sand." Shadow angrily said, with his hand shaking in front of his face with rage.  
  
Sonic looked up at Shadow and asked "Is that his plan? To turn everything in to sand?"  
  
Shadow turned around and nodded. Sonic stood up and hold his fist up in front of him.  
  
"We have got to get off this island, ever if it means we have to build a raft to do so." Sonic heroically said, getting ready to run off and do just that.  
  
"WAIT!" Findata yelled, running in front of Sonic. Sonic stopped and looked at her. She slowly walked up to him and put her chin on his left shoulder.  
  
"Listen," She whispered in to his ear, while giving him a hug, "I know how to get off the island." Sonic's eyes just went wide, but he still listened to what she said.  
  
"North east of the island, there is a tunnel in the sea about 10 metres away from the shore. Once you get there you must swim down the tunnel for a metre or so. You then will be dragged of by the current and fall down a water fall in to a cave, there you can start your journey back to your world."  
  
"Thank you" Sonic smiled and nodded. She let go of him then said out loud "You can not leave GUARDS" She then winked to him.  
  
"Come on Shadow let's go!" Sonic speeded of along with Shadow behind. The guards run by her and she turned around and smiled.  
  
//Good luck my friends.//  
  
"Sonic what did she tell you?" Shadow asked, following Sonic's direction's.  
  
"She told me how to get off the island, there is a tunnel in this direction." Sonic said, making no eye connect with Shadow.  
  
"There is?"  
  
"Yeah but..." Sonic looked down on the ground going under his feet.  
  
"But?"  
  
"It's under water, to the entrance, and then there is a cave. And we can't swim"  
  
"I can"  
  
"Say what?" Sonic asked, looking behind him to look at Shadow.  
  
"After I became a normal Hedgehog, I took some swimming lesson back in Station Square. I can swim you there."  
  
"Alright, why to go Shadow."  
  
"You're welcome Faker." Shadow smirked.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!?"  
  
Dark Whirl final landed back on the new Angel Island, lifting its head down to let his master off. Johinda looked around and smiled back up to Dark whirl.  
  
"Tonight is going to be the night this world will suffer." He laughed evilly and started walking up to his pyramid.  
  
"Here we are." Sonic pointed to the water.  
  
"Yeah so grab on to me." Shadow said standing in the water. Sonic grabbed on to Shadow's shoulder and signed him that he is ready. Shadow started to swim along the surf. When they got to about ten metres Shadow said.  
  
"Ok we're going under"  
  
Sonic took a deep breathe and they went under. Sonic looked around the sea bed. The water was crystal clear and the fish where brightly coloured. The under water plant life was sparkling as the sun rays hit them.  
  
Shadow saw the tunnel and head for it, as they went furthered they went in, the dark it came. It was now pitch black and Sonic was about ready to start losing air, until he felt Shadow move away from his hand, he started to panic until he felt a current start dragging him with it. Sonic could have sworn the current was going as fast as he does when he is running. The he final got his head out of the water and breathed the yucky cave air. But he didn't care any air would have done right then. He looked down and forgot he was in a water fall and he jumped out of it and landed on the side of the lake.  
  
"Hey Shadow you all right?" Sonic asked on his tip toes and his hands around his mouth.  
  
"Yes I am" Shadow answer on the other side of the lake, shaking the water of his fur.  
  
"Let's get going the sooner we find the others the sooner we can stop that body thief." Shadow said, pointing to the tunnel near behind him.  
  
Sonic nodded and they took of, hoping that when they get there, they won't be too late. 


End file.
